1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn lamp unit to be fitted to a side mirror for a vehicle for use.
2. Related Background Art
A prior art in this field is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-49218. A turn lamp unit described in this publication has an inner panel disposed in an inner space formed by a lamp housing and a lamp lens, wherein LEDs are fixed to the lamp housing and light from the LEDs is projected through a light projecting hole provided on the inner panel toward the lamp lens. Further, because a reflecting surface formed on the surface of the inner panel reflects light, the lamp lens can be lighted uniformly and efficiently by light projected from the LEDs. The inner panel is screw-fixed to the lamp housing. Still further, a lamp housing is provided in general with a breathing hole for exhausting moisture from the inside of the inner space that is tightly closed by the lamp housing and lamp lens, and the breathing hole prevents the surfaces of the inner side and reflecting surface of the lamp lens from being fogged.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-49218